Phazon Vampire
by ImortaTwilightDragon
Summary: What if a former Galactic Federation Soldier was able to control the chemical compound Phazon due to experiments’ preformed on him while in Space Pirate captivity? What if he was banished for the Federation due to the fact that they saw him as a threat.


Phazon Vampire

Chapter One: The Phazon Guardian

Summary: What if a former Galactic Federation Soldier was able to control the chemical compound Phazon due to experiments' preformed on him while in Space Pirate captivity? What if he was banished for the Federation due to the fact that they saw him as a threat? What if the protection committee were the ones who found him? Rosario Vampire x-over with Metroid Prime 3 Corruption

Pairings: Tsukunexboth Mokas', OCxSamasxMizorexRuby, GinxKurumu and slight mentioning of KuyoxKeito Most characters will be beyond out of character.

Key:

"Normal speaking"

'Normal thinking'

**"Inner self speaking"**

** 'Inner self thinking'**

**

* * *

**

to tell you the truth I am actually surprised that I got this story out this quick well hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was just the break of down (Around 8:00 a.m.) as the sun rose across the early morning sky. As the sun rose higher into the sky it began to reveal the mist covered land acting like a blanket for the sleeping creatures. As the sunlight broke through the mist only to show a desolate wasteland with a forest of dead trees'.

As the sunlight traveled further into the "forest" showing that everything was pretty much dead, well except for the violet haired girl with a figure that clearly showed that she could be sixteen sleeping on a tree branch with a lollipop in her mouth.

The female looked to be 5' 5" with a C-cup bust size. She is currently wearing a black tank top with a sweat jacket on top that is white in the body section while the sleeves are a deep blue with gold string along the cuffs, a light blue colored thigh length skirt, violet and ice blue stripped leggings, white tennis shoes, a silver necklace with a gold pendent on it and a black do collar on her upper left thigh (AN:// Not to certain if it is a dog collar, but if someone does know what it is could you please tell me).

Carefully the sunlight _"attempted"_ to awaken the sleeping figure, only to fail as the figure moved her left arm over her eyes to block out the sunlight. As the teenager got comfortable once more only to hear……

KA-BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!

The resounding shock wave thus effectively knocking her out of the tree onto the cold unforgiving ground face first nearly causing her to choke on her lollipop. Slowly…ever so slowly…she rose off the ground reveling her ice-cold blue eyes while untold rage at whoever set off the explosion nearly causing her to die from her lollipop.

'Ok…first off I need to calm down,' started the teenager before continuing with, 'now there is no doubt in my mind that the shock wave reached the Academy so that means that the Protection Committee will be heading to the explosion's origin to investigate. So if I get their first…that means that I can "ACCIDENTLY" turn whoever did this to me into ice sculptures.' Finished the teenager with a grin that would even make Shinigami-dono run for the hills.

Quickly the teenager turned towards the explosion's occurring point and guessed it to be around three maybe four miles away, before running towards the epicenter.

After running for an hour forty-five minutes of non-stop running she finally reached the occurring point and hid behind a tree. Carefully she poked her head around the tree's trunk only to see four soldiers wearing silver full body armor with what appeared to be guns in their left hands.

Behind the four soldiers sat a young man that looked to be sixteen with shackles on his wrists and ankles with what appeared to be blue electricity flowing all over his body acting similar to that of a restraint.

The male looked to stand 5' 4", has black hair with blood red and silver streaks running through it, deep sapphire blue eyes, the body of one who is perfectly fit and looked to be nineteen years old. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a blood red ankle length trench coat with the right sleeve missing and the left sleeve rolled up to his elbow.

"What's…going on here?" the teenager asked herself in barely a whisper before noticing a sixth figure appear from the forest.

The figure looked to stand 5' 4" and is wearing a black and gray suit with a blood red visor and a gun of some sort on the left arm from the elbow down.

Slowly the sixth figure walked towards the other soldiers. As the figure neared them they then saluted to the sixth figure.

"At ease and I see you caught him." Said the sixth figure.

"Yes ma'am and it wasn't easy to subdue him." Stated the four figures while dropping their solutes at the same time.

"Good…it's good to see you again Imorta." Said the sixth figure before removing its helmet showing a woman around the age of twenty, with ocean blue eyes and long blond hair that went down her back until reaching her waist.

"Samus…it is good to see you as well and I hate to admit it but, it's ingenious on how they use my own powers to control phazon to keep me restrained." Responded Imorta while carefully looking back at Samus.

"Yeah it's the AU's idea, but that is beyond the point…your verdict has been decided." Samus responded while turning her head away from Imorta fearing the worst.

"Oh… so what do they plan to do to me. Kill me, torture me, or is it to exile me from the Federation?" asked Imorta with curiosity burning deep in his eyes.

"They have decided to exile you…and me from the Federation. We are only to have each one weeks supply of food and you also get your cards while I get to keep the Chozo battle suit." Samus said while still hiding her face from Imorta fearing that he would see her cry.

"Now why would they exile you?" asked Imorta carefully.

"They said that they found out that we are dating and decided that as long as I was a part of the Federation that I might try to sneak you back into the Federation for revenge."

"Then they are fools the only beings that I want revenge against are they Space Pirates for what they did to me." Said Imorta with uncontrolled rage towards the Federation and Space Pirates.

"I know but the AU's are just thinking about everyone elses' safety."

"All but ours of course, but now I have a question how long will are exile be and when will the shackles fall off?" asked Imorta while looking at the shackles with pure rage.

"Our exile is permanent and the shackles will fall off when you see someone with power equal to that of your own on this planet or I remove the shackles." Finished Samus before looking towards Imorta to see his face in a scowl and looking behind her. Quickly she turned around to see two figures walk out of the forest.

The first figure was oblivisly a male that looked to be 17 years old, stands 6' 2", has a firey orange colored hair, pointed ears similar to an Elves, golden yellow eyes, a face that is similar to that of a kitsune's and a body that most girls would be drooling over. He is currently wearing a black shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black trench coat with a white strip on his left/right shoulder (depending on which way you are facing) that had a symbol of some sort on it.

The second figure is female and stands 6', has black hair, hazelnut brown eyes, a face that clearly said 'Watch your back', a C-cup bust size and a body most women would kill for. She is currently wearing a tight black shirt, a black thigh length skirt, black shoes and a black sweat jacket unzipped with a white strip on his left/right shoulder that had the same symbol as the one on the other figures sleeve.

"Well what do we have here Keito?" asked the fist figure to the second figure.

"It looks like a gathering of some sort, but it doesn't really matter since the chairmen wants to speak to them Kuyo." Said Keito to the first figure.

"Yeah, but man I just wish that I could tor…" started Kuyo before having a piece of webbing cover his mouth.

"Kuyo shut up. I don't want to hear you complain about how the chairman is an unfair ass and if it makes you feel better you could just kill those other soldiers." Keito said while a tick mark was beginning to form on her forehead.

(With the teenager)

'Damn…that teenager wearing the blood red trench coat is _hot. _Although I do wander what the chairman wants to meet with them about.' Thought the teenager before jumping off towards the school.

(Back with the others in the clearing)

"Now then how should I kill the others' Keito?" asked Kuyo before a pillar of flame surrounded him.

"If you ask me just kill them off quickly."

"Very well." Kuyo sighed out before the pillar of flames died down showing a four-tailed Kitsune. The kitsune stands 6' tall its fur was a fire yellow with a small amount of orange in it. His eyes turned fire red, fangs that could be turned into sword blades, claws that were black as night and could cut steel.

"Now then this is going to hurt a lot," started Kuyo while a ball of fire with blue flames swirling around it before saying, **"FLAME VORTEX!"**

All the Federation Soldiers could do was stand there as the wheel of flames drew closer until hitting them and burning them to ashes.

Samus and Imorta could do nothing except watch their friends in arms were reduced from the once proud soldiers to piles of ashes before saying together, "Fine…well come with you to see this chairman."

"Good, Keito tie up the female!" Ordered Kuyo before picking up Imorta in his mouth while Keito _tied_ Samus up before throwing her over her left shoulder.

"Come on lets get this over with!" growled out Kuyo in rage while Keito just nodded before jumping off into the trees to Kami only knows where.

(Two hours latter)

As they continued to travel through the trees Imorta could not help but wonder where they were going before noticing a building off in the distance. The building was maybe three stories tall and looked like something you would get out of a horror movie.

'Great I know where we are.' Thought Imorta while sighing with either relief or sadness.

'Finally we're here.' thought Keito and Kuyo with relief at being able to dispose of there 'prisoners'. Carefully they navigated themselves through the building towards a pair of large doors from a castle. Slowly the doors opened too reveal a pitch black room with a desk in the center filled with paper work and a couple of bookshelves with books written in a text that Imorta had only seen once before.

'It…can't be.' Thought Imorta with shock on his face at seeing _'those'_ books once more.

"Ah…Kuyo, Keito I see you completed your mission." Said a figure that appeared out of the shadows.

The figure was 6', wearing a white mage cloak, and a silver rosario with a bead of petrified blood in the center.

"Yes we did chairman-sama." Said Keito and Kuyo at the same time.

"Good. Now were there any problems when retrieving them?"

"No not really." Answered Kuyo with no emotion.

"O-really as if killing a Galactic Federation troop of soldiers is **nothing!**" yelled Imorta before feeling the effects of using a small amount of powers to activate the shackles shocking him.

"Shut up BOY!" yelled Keito before kicking him in the stomach.

"Imorta!"

'So that is this person's name but who is the other.' Thought the chairman with curiosity before noticing Keito about to cut Imorta's head off.

"Keito that is enough and your both dismissed now leave my presence, but leave them here." Said the chairman allowing his power to come out and stopping Keito in her tracks.

"Ye…yes cha…chairman-sama." Stuttered Kuyo and Keito before running out of the room like Orochimaru are after them.

Carefully the chairman turned to look at the other two only too see the female inserting a key into a key hole in the shackles before the shackles fell off the males wrists' and ankles'. Slowly the chairman watched as the male pulled out a crystal and ate it before feeling a large amount of power radiate off him in waves.

'Just what is this man?' thought the chairman while keeping his eyes on the figures before hearing something pulling books off of his bookshelves.

Quickly the chairman turned around to see a woman that stands 5' 4", has golden blond hair, deep sapphire eyes, a face of a woman who is nineteen years old and a body of one who is perfectly fit. She is currently wearing a full blue body suit that did little to hide her C-cup breast size and curves.

'Shit.' Thought the female before yelling, "Imorta catch!" Quickly the figure threw the books over the chairman's head while the chairman turned around to see the books disappear into a card.

'What the he……' started the chairman before feeling something hit the back of his head knocking him out.

"O-kay………that was pathetic." Said the unknown figure holding a wooden staff with a blade on the end while walking over to Imorta.

"I know, but lets just get out of here." Said Imorta while heading towards the door that they came through earlier.

Carefully Imorta opened the door and peeked out the door before looking to his left and right. After looking in both directions three times and being certain that no one was around did he wave for Samas to join him.

"Come on lets get out of here." Whispered Imorta to Samas before they both took off running.

Quickly yet silently they moved through the building while being sure to dodge all the wandering patrols before they went past a door and heard the chairman's voice.

"What?! I thought you knocked him out Samas." Whispered Imorta while looking back at Samas with a look that could kill any _**normal**_ person.

"I did." Answered Samas before they both looked through the windows on they double doors. As they looked through the doors they noticed the chairman on a stage with a little over forty others standing behind him while he spoke to an audience of five thousand or more.

"What………is this place?" Asked Samas quietly before looking at Imorta.

"Well to tell you the truth Samas………if I had a guess………I would say a school and we are at the auditorium." Answered Imorta while placing a small ball of phazon in the crack of the doors before hearing someone shout "HEY YOU TWO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!"

Quickly both Samas and Imorta turned around to see five female and one male members of the Protection Community standing in a half circle formation surrounding them. Slowly the committee members began to advance on Imorta and Samas before they were backed into the auditorium doors.

"So……what should we do with them?" asked the first female figure.

"I don't really care about what happened to the male…but I'm sure I could have some fun with the female." Answered one of the male figures in lust while Imorta was releasing enough killing intent to set a tree on fire.

"Idiots…if you ask me we should just bring them to the chairman." Said the second female figure.

"Yeah, yeah but before we do I'm we're to have fun with her." Said the boy with grin that showed nothing but lust. Slowly the male figure began to approach Samas until hearing the male that stood next to her yell, "YOU UNGRTAEFUL PIG!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!". The next thing the student knew was he was flying through the auditorium doors and skidding along the ground kicking up a large cloud of dust.

(Earlier In the Auditorium)

"…and now I wish all you a wonderful school year here at Yokai Academy." Finished the chairman while all the students began to applaud him before the back doors to the auditorium flew half way across the auditorium and one of the protection committee members began to skid along the ground kicking up a dust screen.

(Currently)

As the dust began to settle did the students notice two figures in the background.

The first figure that is a male looked to stand 5' 4", has black hair with blood red and silver streaks running through it, deep sapphire blue eyes, the body of one who is perfectly fit and looked to be nineteen years old. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a blood red ankle length trench coat with the right sleeve missing and the left sleeve rolled up to his elbow. Along his arms ran blue tattoo designs almost similar to blood veins and two cardholders upon each leg.

The second figure is a female that stands 5' 4", has blond hair, deep sapphire blue eyes, a body and face of one who is currently nineteen years old and perfectly fit. She is currently wearing a tight blue suit that hugged her body to show off her curves and C-cup bust size.

"Samas can you hang onto my coat and my cards?" asked the male figure to the female figure.

"Sure, but promises me this Imorta…you WON'T kill the boy just beat it into him that you should never try hitting on someone's girlfriend and say that your going to rape them in front of them." Stated Samas with a lingering threat in the air while catching his coat and cardholders.

"Fine I WON'T kill him physically but I'll possibly end up killing him mentally. Oh yeah that doesn't mean that my other self will allow him to live." Was all Imorta said with a sadistic grin plastered upon his face, before snapping his fingers causing the small ball of Phazon to activate and create a wall of veins covering the door that Imorta threw the boy through preventing any of the other members of the protection committee to enter the auditorium to help him.

"Now boy lets see how much of a monster you are." Said Imorta before the tattoos began to glow brighter before he was surrounded by a flaming aura of his power causing him to change slightly. He began to grow claws and a single pair of dragon wings before the aura died down and began to solidify to his body before sliding off into a puddle at his feet. Carefully the figure began to walk towards the committee member each step sounding like a light drum like sound that promised death while the puddle of the odd liquid disappeared into the ground.

Quickly realizing the danger the student was in the teachers were about to go to jump in before the chairman signaled for them to remain seated.

"Chairman…" started one of the teachers before being interrupted by the chairman.

"I think that this would be a good chance for the Committee to learn humility and plus what that woman said is true after all I heard the while conversation." Said the chairman before sitting down and pulled out a scroll, ink and brush ready to write while the rest of the students' and faculty looked at him as if he is crazy.

The student hearing the words that the chairman spoke got up as quickly as his body would allow and pulled out a bow before stringing an arrow onto the string. After he was certain that the arrow was ready to fire he let it go as it flew towards the still advancing Imorta and struck him straight in the forehead causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Hm…he wasn't so tough." Said the committee member before noticing Imorta beginning to raise himself off the ground and notice a seal upon the center of his forehead that was shattered by the arrow.

'What!? HOW CAN HE STILL BE ALIVE!?' thought the students, teachers, and all the committee members before the committee member that Imorta is currently fighting strung more arrows and fired them off as fast as he could hopeing to stall the still advancing figure.

"You know…it's useless trying to kill him." Stated Samas from behind the teachers before all the teachers looked behind them and all wondered, 'WHEN DID SHE GET HERE?'

"What do you mean and what is that seal?" asked then chairman truly interested.

"Well all I can tell you is that it isn't my story to tell so if you want to know you need to ask Imorta yourself and with the way that Imorta currently looks he is no doubt going to kill him. Poor boy has no idea what awaits him is far worse in death than in life. As for the seal…it…keeps the true personality at bay but if anyone shatters the seal then they are dead and that means he _will _use that technique." Said Samas while watching the committee member use his last arrow to cut off Imorta's left arm. As soon as the arm landed on the floor a new one just regrew to replace the lost one while the old one just turned into a snake and disappeared into the crowd that was now surrounding the two fighters.

"Hm…you were actually able to force me to regrow a lost limb…I'm not impressed." Was all Imorta said before quite literally blowing all the arrows out of his body causing a great multitude of students to duck to dodge the arrows before disappearing while the committee member tried to dodge all his projectiles. Not long after disappearing Imorta reappeared behind the committee member with his hands in the tora hand sign and whispering, "Forgotten Art: 10,000 Years of Death."

Next thing everyone saw was the committee member flying into the air before Imorta appeared below him and began to kick him further into the air until they could almost touch the ceiling that was twenty feet in the air. Just as the committee member was about to hit the ceiling Imorta appeared above him with his right fist cocked back with his claws glowing with a blue hue before slamming them into the student's gut. Quickly they both fell to the ground before slamming into the ground creating a crater two feet deep and three feet wide with a dust cloud hanging over the crater and everyone heard Imorta shouted, "**KONTAN TEKISHUTSU: Soul extraction!**" Not long after saying those words did everyone see an apparition of the student fly out of the dust cloud, by them, and slam into the wall with a chain reaching from his ghostly body to his normal body. As quickly as the student could he attempted to reach his body before the chain broke but was too late as Imorta cut the chain as he ran by him.

"You. Are. PATHETIC!" roared Imorta before saying," **Seigengainoji Makai ****nyuujoumon**** Kanmon: Forbidden Kanji Hell Gate**!" After finishing the appropriate handsigns Imorta immediately slammed his right hand into his forehead. Not long after slamming his hands into the student's forehead the student began to float up into air in the position of being crucified before the gate of hell appeared behind him from the shadows. Upon the gate were two skeletons holding a grim reapers sickle with kanji glowing on the door in a sickly purple color before the doors opened to show him and every teacher and student a land filled with true demons from legends before the demon/king of death appeared and grabbed the students soul while screaming and attempting to get out of the demon/king of death's grip before being swallowed into hell and the gate disappearing back into the shadows from which it came from.

After being certain that the Hell Gate had returned from which it came did Imorta turn around and began to approach Samas. As he reached Samas he immediately grabbed one of his cardholders and pulled out a single card showing a necklace with a dragon design upon it and a blue gem in the center of the dragon.

"Kai." Was all that Imorta said before the necklace appeared upon his right hand.

"That fight was not worth my time. Next time make sure that the fight will be worth it and by the way if have my permission to show them how I came to be." Stated Imorta in a pure cold tone before placing the necklace around his neck causing the tattoo's to recede until a new seal appeared upon his forehead. Not long after did Imorta begin to fall towards the ground before being caught by Samas.

"Looks as if your gong to see how he came to be like he is. **Chozo Seigengainoji: Mentaru Kokudo Soushi**." Was all Samas said before a second seal appeared upon Imorta's head and everyone else's. After all the seals had appeared upon every student in the room did everyone faint.

(Unknown Location)

As the students and everyone else began to awake did they notice that they were in some sort of temple. The walls were coated with hundreds upon hundreds of books, notes, maps, and a great multiple of other objects that couldn't be identified.

"Where…are we chairman-san?" asked everyone before hearing someone or something giggle. Carefully everyone looked around before noticing a child standing in front of a large stone door with pictures of nine different animals each made up of a different precious gem ranging from diamonds to even rubies.

After studying the door for a while did they begin to look closer at the child. The child looked to be 3' tall, has dark brown hair, blue-green eyes, was a male, and the body of one who looked no older then five. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Hello their young one." Said the chairman hoping to at least try to be friendly.

"Hello." Answered the child before looking at the door and back towards the chairman and everyone else.

"What lies beyond that door little one and what's your name?" asked the chairman while pointing towards the door behind him (the child).

"I can't tell you that…………but if you can beat me in a game I could let you through and my name is Michael." Answered Michael before beginning to walk off further into the temple before everyone else began to follow. As everyone followed the boy they began to notice multiple of doors branching off of the main path that they currently traveled upon before entering a

stadium of some sort of stadium with more books surrounding the walls.

"So...Michael what is the game you want to play?" asked the Chairman with curiosity and a hint of suspension.

"The game we will be playing is Survive the onslaught of My memories when I was being experimented on me after the destruction of nearly everyone I cared about." Said Michael while trying to hide the sad smile that showed upon his face before snapping his fingers.

* * *

kO that is the first chapter the next one will be a whole major flashback showing what happens to MY charater and my friends charater along with the rest of the planet that we currently live on.


End file.
